


All Wrapped Up In You

by moonflowers



Series: Harringrove Holiday Prompts [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Gross, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Steve is bad at gift wrapping, Tumblr Prompt, and disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: Steve is wrapping gifts, Billy finds another use for the ribbon.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Holiday Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211943
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	All Wrapped Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8 from the Harringrove Holiday Exchange prompt list - wrapping paper.  
> Yes, I have somehow made Billy putting ribbon over his junk fluffy rather than filthy, I don’t how I do it.

Steve was fuckin’ lucky he was pretty, because he was a massive _dork,_ and that’s all Billy was going to say about it. The two of them were sitting on Steve’s sitting room floor, Steve up to his ass in a mess of wrapping paper, gift tags and sparkly ribbon, while Billy leant back against the couch and watched him struggle. Actually, his boyfriend seemed to be having the absolute time of his life, so perhaps struggle wasn’t the right word. Harrington was humming Jingle bell Rock to himself like a _loser,_ frowning all small and cute as he got yet another piece of tape all smushed around his finger instead of actually on the gift he was attempting to wrap up for Max. _Jesus._ Painful to watch, it what it was. It was unfortunate that Billy was unashamedly, head over heels in fuckin’ love with him. Of the two of them, it was obvious Billy was the lucky one, really.

“Baby, could you hand me that gold shit?” Steve stopped humming to wave a hand at him, not looking up from where he was trying and mostly failing to hold the wrapping paper in place.

Billy huffed, just so Steve knew how much of a massive inconvenience it was, and tossed the gold ribbon he’d been twining around his fingers at him. It hit Steve’s chest and landed in a mess in his lap. He didn’t bitch at him for it, just made a funny little disapproving noise in his throat and hooked out what he needed to tie the world’s worst bow on top of the wrapped box.

“Y’know, it’s lucky I find how hopeless you are cute,” Billy drawled, eyed the bumps in the stripy paper. He could have done a better job in half the time, but he wasn’t about to _say_ that. Despite Mike Wheeler still declaring it on a regular basis and only half joking, he wasn’t actually evil.

“What do you think?” Steve apparently hadn’t heard him and smiled brightly, proud of his efforts, and Billy melted like hot fudge. Fucked if he was going to show it though.

“Yeah yeah, great job, Uptown Girl.”

“Really?”

“No, it’s absolutely tragic,” he said, “Wheeler’s little sister could’ve done better.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Well, you could’ve helped.”

“And take all the fun away from you, baby?” Billy shook his head. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He meant it too; Steve legitimately seemed to enjoy wrapping up the not inconsiderable pile of gifts the two of them would be lugging over to the Byers’ place on Christmas day. And it was… nice, seeing him get all excited, or whatever.

“You suck,” Steve half-smiled as he hurled the tangle of ribbon back at him. “At least go get me another drink. This is thirsty work y’know.”

Billy snorted. “Whatever you want, pretty boy.”

He wandered out into the kitchen, feet cold on the tile and wondering whether it would be overkill to whip up Steve some cocoa or not. Still fiddling with the gold ribbon, he lingered in front of the open fridge, the buzzing light from inside catching and making it sparkle.

***

Steve didn’t look up when Billy walked into the bedroom. Already in bed and yawning as he flipped through the last issue of Motor Trend, he looked about ready to pass out. Which Billy sure as shit was _not_ having, too giddy over his stupid idea to let it slide now. He flopped down on the top of the rumpled sheets, jostling the bed as much as possible, and waited for Steve to notice him.

“Hey baby,” he said about thirty seconds later, because patience never was his strong suit, “I got an early Christmas gift for ya.”

“Huh?” Steve said absently, blinking himself back to the present as he looked up from the magazine, “what did you – “ he stopped abruptly when his eyes landed on the mess of gold ribbon taped hastily to the front of Billy’s sweats. “Oh God.”

Billy smirked, rolled his hips up just a little, enough for the ribbon to catch the glow from the table lamp. “You gunna unwrap me, Stevie?”

“No,” Steve said, but he was fighting back a laugh as Billy clambered on top of him, pretended to bat him away as he settled over his hips so the bow sparkled right at Steve’s eye level.

“But you’ve been so good this year,” Billy purred, ducked down just enough to briefly lick the tip of Steve’s nose, “dontcha want your gift?”

“If anyone’s been good this year, it’s you,” Steve said quietly, heavy with meaning that the situation absolutely did not call for, and _wow_ that was honestly the fastest way to kill a boner Billy’d ever experienced. And that included the time Henderson had come across them goin' at it in the pool.

“Shit Harrington, way to kill the mood,” he said gruffly, made to slide out of his lap, but Steve stopped him with a hand on his hip.

“No wait, I’m sorry, I just,” Steve tripped over his own words, bit at his lip and obviously worried he’d upset him, “I don’t feel like I say it enough? Um, like how proud I am of you,” he continued, eyes locked on Billy’s and fingers rubbing small circles on his skin, “how… how happy I am that you’re here, with me. After… after everything.”

“…Right.”

“Because I love you,” Steve said, all earnest and open and trusting and… _fuck,_ it still made Billy’s head spin and his stomach drop in all the best ways. “You know that right?”

And Billy did know that. Knew it from the way Steve woke up and smiled at him every morning, every other dumb little thing he did through each day that made Billy wonder if he’d actually died in July and the afterlife was a whole lot better than it was cracked up to be.

“Thanks,” Billy sniffed, voice a little rough, “uh, me too.”

“Cool,” Steve smiled up at him again, big and bright and Billy thought his heart might just burst with it. “Can I unwrap my gift now?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb, but I had the best time.


End file.
